


【佐鸣】恶意（上）

by Sakatawing



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatawing/pseuds/Sakatawing
Summary: 春野樱第一人称叔佐鸣，含bg，雷区蹦迪婚内出轨，全员恶人，没有三观接受再阅读，不接受点叉，不许骂我。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	【佐鸣】恶意（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 春野樱第一人称  
> 叔佐鸣，含bg，雷区蹦迪  
> 婚内出轨，全员恶人，没有三观  
> 接受再阅读，不接受点叉，不许骂我。

-1-

我如愿地嫁给了从少女时代就一直望着背影的那个人，也走进了一个充满恶意的万丈深渊。

“樱，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

对面的人问出这句话的时候我以为自己幻听了，大概对方也看出了我的迷茫，于是又重复了一遍刚刚说过的话。

幸福来得太过突然。我觉得自己已经丧失了思考能力。

我边哭边和他说我愿意。

回到木叶，在佐助面无表情地和众人宣布这件事的时候，某个微妙的瞬间，我看见他的嘴角抽动了一下。当时我以为是错觉，后来再回想起来令我一身恶寒，他确实是轻笑了一下，大概是看见了些他期待已久的东西。

没有婚礼，什么都没有，我们只是递交了结婚申请书。但是我不在乎，我已经嫁给他了，我的名前已经冠上宇智波的姓氏，我嫁给了初恋，大家在童年时都曾做过的梦，只有我一个人的梦成真了，我还有什么不满足。

他又要出去云游，我这次有了跟着他的正当理由，我想要像同期的其他人那样的安稳生活，我不想四处奔波，可我不敢和他提任何要求，即便是结了婚，我仍旧只是卑微地爱着他。更何况我们只是有夫妻之名，没有夫妻之实。

再回到木叶的时候，恰巧鸣人的孩子刚出生，我说要去拜访一下，他说你自己去吧，我累了。我去看了鸣人的孩子，仿佛是照着鸣人刻出来的金发碧眼和猫须，基因真的是个强大的东西。要是我也能有个孩子多好。

我回去的时候，佐助正在喝酒，背影看起来清冷又落寞。

我和他讲了鸣人的孩子，他像是喝醉了，又像是无比清醒。

他问我：“你也想要一个孩子吗？”

我瞬间红了脸。

第一次并不是什么难忘的经历。

虽然预料到了佐助并不会对我温柔，但是没有亲吻，没有任何多余的身体的接触，他就像个机器一样粗暴地抽插，黑色的瞳孔愈发深邃，仿佛想要透过我看见谁一样。实在是太痛了，我痛得流出了眼泪，喊他的名字希望他能轻一点。他听见自己的名字后，很明显地愣了一下。然后放慢了速度。结束的时候和我说了句对不起便起身去了浴室。

那声对不起说得太沉重了，沉重到令我觉得不安，他在为什么道歉呢，我敢肯定不是因为弄疼了我。我一个人孤零零地躺在偌大的房间里，明明是件快乐的事，我却只感受到了疼痛和惶恐。他想透过我看见谁的影子，我叫的那声佐助又被他当做了谁。我做了好几次心理准备，却终究没勇气问出口。有些事情装傻也许是最好的处理办法。

我们又过上了四海为家的生活，佐助再没碰过我。但我足够幸运，或者说不幸，我还是怀孕了。听见这个消息时我兴奋得要命，我们终于有了爱情的结晶。有了孩子，也许佐助能有家的感觉，也许我很快就能过上我想要的生活。我下意识地抬头看了眼佐助，他依然面无表情，也不是，他皱了下眉，虽然很快又恢复了无悲无喜的表情，但我没错过那瞬间的变化。我再次被当初的那种不安吞噬，要为人母的喜悦被他的冷漠的神情冲刷的一干二净。

他要我回村修养，我说没关系，他便不再多说，任由我继续跟他流浪。

后来，我在香磷的基地生下了佐良娜。他只是陪我来到了基地，我生产的时候他不在我身边，生完佐良娜，我撑着无比虚弱的身子问香磷佐助去哪了。香磷说他在外面，我听完就昏睡过去了。再醒来我仍旧没看见佐助，我又问香磷，她告诉我佐助有事情离开了，佐助要我修养好了自己回木叶。

我想哭却发现连哭的力气都没有了。

我从来没问过佐助你爱不爱我这个问题，我怕知道答案，毕竟他从来不肯对我委婉。

我抱着一个不足月的婴儿回到了木叶，从那以后，我再也没见过佐助，佐助再也没回过家。

我甚至开始怀疑一切都是一场梦。

我只能通过鸣人了解到一点点佐助的状况，他不想与我联络，我就不可能找到他。现在有了佐良娜，我也不能再毫无顾忌地跟着他。

我和鸣人说要他告诉佐助有时间回来看看佐良娜。鸣人答应了，信也寄了，佐助却总是以要事在身推辞。

什么事情比看一眼自己的孩子还要重要呢？

我知道调查辉夜的事情是机密，也知道他忙，但他忙到奇怪，仿佛在刻意躲避我们一样。

佐良娜在一天天长大，女孩总是很敏感，但好在我经历得比她多，我能猜中她的心思。当她问我爸爸去哪了，怎么一直不回家这个我早在心中打了千百万次的腹稿的问题时，我回答得从容淡定，好像真的只是她的爸爸早出晚归偶尔不回家一样。

佐良娜的年龄越大，这个答案越站不住脚，可我不知道佐助在哪，我只能用这个借口和拙劣的演技一次次搪塞她。所以我们母女间矛盾爆发是再合理不过的剧情演变，我在生过孩子以后身体虚弱了很多，再加上把贷款没还完的房子砸塌，一时激动便昏了过去。

我醒来后知道佐良娜看见拼合的照片时竟然轻松了许多，我终于不用再编出千百个我自己都不信的理由骗她了。

结果她找到了她的爸爸，看见那个我已多年未见的人时，如果不是当时情况不允许，我真的想大哭一场。问题顺利解决，我们拍了张全家福，我第一次产生了家的感觉，想着也许看见了长大的佐良娜，佐助会开始恋家。

佐助在家休息了一夜。作为他的妻子，我有资格质问他为什么一直不回家，可多年来我已经习惯在他面前放低姿态，我只能提起祈求他以后多回家看看佐良娜的勇气。他轻轻地应了声，然后就说自己累了，要睡觉了。

佐助答应了之后真的会偶尔回家，只是不会呆很久，有时甚至真的只是回家看一眼就走。

-2-

有天我去给鸣人送报告的时候听见了佐助的声音。

“一切都如你所愿地发展了，你还有什么不满意的呢？七代目大人？”

我本想敲门进去，脚却被钉在了原地。听墙角不好，但某种不知名的力量驱使我留在原地，我习惯性地隐藏了查克拉的气息，继续听他们之间的对话。

“佐助，你多回家看看小樱和佐良娜吧。”

“我真的很佩服你，总能大义凛然地说出这种话，可是以你现在的身份，你觉得还合适吗？人见人爱的七代目大人？”佐助的声音里充满了讽刺。

“我们不能想个两全其美的方法吗？”

“可以，我们暂时不要见面了。”

“……佐助！”

然后屋子里就安静下来了。我觉得他们的对话很奇怪，但又说不出哪里奇怪。

我冷静了下敲了敲火影室的门，鸣人正蹲在地上捡文件，桌子上的文件也乱糟糟的。

“是小樱啊。”他看了眼我继续捡文件。

我把要交给他的文件放在了桌子上，蹲下来陪他一起捡。

“你都这么大人了，为什么还能把这些东西弄得乱成这样。”

他没说话，挠挠头不好意思地冲我笑了笑。

我当时正起身准备整理书桌上的文件，那个角度刚好看见了他领口遮挡处的吻痕，很新，像是刚刚印上去的。吻痕再加上一片狼藉的办公桌，女人的第六感告诉我事情不简单，我尽量不去想可还是起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

我装作不经意地问他：“刚刚屋里是有人吗？我进来之前好像听见你在跟谁说话。”

“是有人，是暗部…来报告工作…”

为什么要说谎呢？

“我听见你好像喊了佐助的名字。”我抱着揭穿他谎言的心理又开了口。

“啊……那个是暗部说佐助送来了辉夜遗迹的消息，我好久没收到他的消息了，有点惊讶，所以喊了一声。”

我心理的不安被这套充满漏洞的说辞刺激到了极点。

我带着浆糊一般的大脑走出了火影室，十月的风吹得人脸疼，清醒过来的时候我已经来到了鸣人家门口，我在门口冷静了会，然后敲了敲门，雏田开门的时候发现是我，十分热情的请我进去，我和她寒暄了几句就把话题转到我此行的目的上来。

“昨天晚上鸣人回家了吗？”

我问完这个问题，雏田脸上浮现出困惑的神情，但还是回答了我的问题。

“他昨天打电话说工作要通宵处理完，就没有回家。发生什么事情了吗？”

雏田说的话像一盆冰水，把我浇了个透心凉，我几乎可以肯定火影室里发生过什么，但我没有十足的证据，我不敢胡说。我只能故作镇定回复她：“没有啊，我早上给鸣人送文件，看见他眼底的黑眼圈快要媲美熊猫了，你要管管他啊，当火影也得注意自己的身体啊。”

雏田抿嘴笑了笑说：“是呀，我今晚就好好说说他。”

因为好久没聊过天，她开始和我闲聊起家常，虽然大部分时间都是她在讲鸣人的日常。雏田提起鸣人时不再脸红了，但话语中仍旧充满了对他的迷恋。我心不在焉地听着她讲鸣人的故事，忽然有了个恶毒的想法，如果把我猜测的火影室里的故事告诉她会怎样呢？这个从小便生活在名门望族中的大小姐会是什么样的反应呢？

我还是没能那么做，我们都是自以为嫁给爱情的倒霉蛋罢了，天真些没什么坏处。

在雏田讲话的空档，我中断了她想继续聊天的想法，我借口医院还有事情和她告别。她有些不舍，但还是送我到玄关说了再见，要我有空再来聊。

往年十月的木叶并不算冷，今年却冷的彻骨，我回家把自己裹得严严实实，佐良娜放学回家的时候看见我这幅样子以为我生病了，过来问我是不是哪里不舒服。我看着她又恢复了平静。一切都是我的猜测，也许他们并没有关系呢。我起来摸了摸她的头说昨天没睡好而已，不用担心。

几周以后临近中忍考试的时候佐助久违地回了家，他收了博人做徒弟，会陪佐良娜修行，也每晚按时回家，这几周的时间让我感觉他开始努力做一个好爸爸，我当初的不安消散了许多。我甚至为怀疑过他和鸣人有染惭愧，那时可能只是些不合适的巧合凑到了一起而已。

中忍考试的插曲过后，佐助又开始去调查辉夜遗迹，几个月都没有回家。我的美满家庭仅仅维持了几周便又恢复从前的模样，但遗迹是有限的，我以为等到一切解决完，我就可以一直拥有美好的令人羡慕的生活。

然而现实总是喜欢和你开玩笑，打破你所有美好幻想。

我像往常一样准备给火影提交例行报告，医院事情太多，耽搁了好久，去火影室的时候已经临近午夜，路上已经没有人了，四周都静悄悄的。我下午的时候联系过鸣人，说可能要很晚，他说没关系，他今晚还有很多事情没处理完，会留在火影室。

我想着快点交完，我就可以快点回家陪佐良娜，今天又留了她一个人在家，她再怎么懂事也只是个十多岁的小孩子，还是渴望父母陪伴的。我象征性地敲了火影室的门，就推门进去了，然后就看见了幅终生难忘的画面。

世界上大概没有比撞见你的丈夫和你的朋友在做爱更尴尬的事情了。

我愣在了原地，看着我的丈夫不慌不忙地提上裤子，我的朋友手脚并用地一件件穿上衣服。整个过程没有人说话，安静到令人尴尬。我以前的泪腺过分发达，经常会哭。现在它却仿佛干涸了一样，我都忘记自己多少年没流过泪了。如果我现在能哭出来，也许气氛能缓和些，可是我眼睛干得发酸。

还是鸣人打破了宁静：“我忘记你说要来了。”

我感觉听到了一个天大的笑话，我忍不住大笑，笑完我问他：“我不来的话，这里的事情就是理所当然的吗？”

我又看了看在旁边站着的我的丈夫，脸上没有一丝称得上是愧疚的表情，甚至还有些不耐烦，仿佛刚刚做了错事的人是我。

我爱佐助爱到了没有自我，我真的卑微到了尘埃里，可我再卑微也不能接受自己的丈夫出轨。

“你没有什么想说的吗？”我看着佐助质问道

“如你所见。”

“那你为什么要和我结婚？”

“报复他。”

他还是万年不变的扑克脸，三十二岁了这个人仍旧精致又冷血，如果不是偶尔会眨一下眼睛，说他是橱窗里面没有生命的人偶也许都会有人相信。

反正事情已经极度糟糕了，我当着鸣人的面，自虐一般地问佐助：“这是第一次吗？”

“不是。”

“第一次是什么时候？”

我看见鸣人悄悄拉他空掉的袖管，可他还是无情地开了口

“你知道了又能怎样？”

“我要你告诉我！”这是我人生第一次对着他大吼大叫。

大概是我的举动在他的意料之外，他停顿了一下，缓缓开了口：“你那天不是也在门外吗？”

大脑的自我防卫机制让我一时间没能反应过来，我重复他刚刚说的话好多次，终于回忆起了那天在门外听见的二人谈话。身体仿佛瞬间被抽光了所有的力气，我瘫坐在地上，他仍旧是那副波澜不惊的样子，我抬头望着这个我爱了迄今为止多半个人生的人，叫他恶魔或许更为贴切。他从开始就知道一切，握着所有的筹码，站在高处俯视我，连嘲笑我都不屑去做，我于他而言，大概与蝼蚁无差。

“我做错什么了吗？”我苦笑着问他

“没有。”

他很少主动开口和我说话，特别是在面对他不想处理的问题时，即使我是个彻头彻尾的受害者，仍旧得不到他的一丝怜悯。如果当初我能摆正自己的位置，做他的不知名友人而非妻子，我会比现在快乐得多，可惜我当初被爱情蒙住了双眼。他们种下的苦果，却要我一口一口吃掉。

“你们会不得好死的。”

说完我便勉强撑起身子踉跄着走出了火影室。

-TBC-


End file.
